


Little Wanderer

by jalexic



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, aleks' spider keeps escaping, but he protects his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks has a love for spiders. His boyfriends don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact- aleks actually did have a pet spider named spidarius, i didn't make that up :P
> 
> title credit- little wanderer - death cab for cutie

Seamus was warm, comfortable, and content. He was half asleep, lying with his head on Eddie’s chest while his boyfriend had an arm wrapped around him. He could hear Eddie’s heartbeat, feel the morning light through the window, and Seamus felt like he could stay there forever. He could faintly hear the sounds of his other boyfriends spread out through the rest of the house, and their voices were familiar to his ears.

Unfortunately, his peace was disturbed when he felt something fuzzy on his arm. Seamus frowned slightly, his eyes still closed, trying to figure out what it was. It felt like something was moving on his arm. Something was crawling. Seamus opened his eyes quickly, looking down and letting out a yelp.

“What the fuck?” he yelled, thrashing his arm around wildly in an effort to shake off the giant spider that was crawling on his skin. The pest flew off of his arm, landing on the floor and scurrying out the partially open door. All of the movement had woken up Eddie, and the Puerto Rican sat up groggily, rubbing his tired eyes.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked, and Seamus felt his heart flutter at how much his boyfriend cared.

“Nothing, except for Aleks’ fucking spider crawling up my arm.” Seamus’ voice was bitter. It wasn’t the first time he had been woken up by Aleks’ pet, Spidarius, and he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. He heard footsteps approaching the room, and then Aleks was poking his head through the door, no doubt alerted by Seamus’ panicked yell.

“What happened?” he asked, taking in Seamus’ pissed off expression and Eddie’s slouching body.

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Your spider decided he wanted to wake me up, and he succeeded.”

Aleks looked apologetic. “Sorry. He must’ve gotten out of his tank again. Where is he now?”

Seamus softened a little when he realised that Aleks really was sorry, and it’s not like he deliberately let Spidarius roam free. “He ran out the door a little bit before you got here.”

Aleks nodded, gave Seamus one last apologetic smile, and retreated out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. Seamus sighed, and was about to turn and complain to Eddie, only to find his boyfriend fast asleep, his face smushed into the pillow. Smiling fondly, Seamus lay down next to him, closing his eyes and falling into a spider-less slumber.

\-----

“Goddamnit! Aleksandr, get over here!”

Aleks looked up from his computer when he heard James’ angry yell, and he sighed a little before standing and making his way to the sound of profanities.

“What?” he asked, entering his boyfriend’s room and finding him crouching on his bed, pressed up against the wall.

“Your fucking spider just went under my bed. Fucking, get him out,” James ordered, peeking over the edge of the bed and then retreating quickly when Spidarius scurried out, heading towards Aleks.

Aleks bent down and picked up his pet, cradling him gently, and he couldn’t help but be amused at his boyfriend’s relieved sigh.

“Don’t you fucking smile,” James said sternly, crawling off the bed cautiously.

Aleks’ smile just widened. “Why not? You’re cute when you’re scared.”

“I was not scared,” James huffed indignantly, seeming appalled by the thought.

Aleks rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure you weren’t.” And before James could reply, he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

\-----

Jordan’s heart was beating fast as he watched the movie on the screen, anticipating a jump scare at any moment. To his left, Dan was doing much the same, leaning forward closer to the TV. To Jordan’s right was Aleks, with his legs on Jordan’s lap, leaning back comfortably, not scared in the slightest. He had been the one to suggest the movie, having already seen it, and he seemed to be enjoying seeing his boyfriends so worked up.

Jordan gripped Aleks’ legs for comfort as the tensions rose on screen, but he was suddenly distracted by a dark patch on the screen. He dismissed it as part of the scene, but frowned when it started moving across the TV.

“What is that?” he heard Dan mutter beside him, and Jordan was about to reply that he didn’t know, when he realised what it was.

“It’s Spidarius!” he exclaimed, and then immediately brought his legs up off the floor, folding them on the couch and knocking Aleks’ away in the process. He was deathly afraid of spiders, and even though Spidarius was across the room, he was still paranoid.

“Aleks! Go and get him!” Jordan’s voice was frightened, and he reached over and gripped Dan’s hand. The movie was long forgotten as Aleks let out a little chuckle at the sight of tall, strong, leader Jordan so scared. He stood, stretching a little before walking towards the TV, scooping Spidarius into his hands.

“How does he keep getting out?” Dan asked, not as scared as Jordan but still not completely fond of spiders either.

Aleks shrugged. “I actually don’t know,” he admitted, before walking away to put his pet back where he belonged.

\-----

Eddie was happily having a warm shower, standing as the water surrounded him. He felt his skin heat up, and spent a few more moments enjoying the comfort before he turned the tap, stopping the flow. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself before wrapping it around his waist and heading to the door.

As Eddie opened the door and headed down the hallway to his room, he passed Aleks, giving his boyfriend a sweet smile before continuing on his way.

Entering his room, Eddie went to a random pile of clothes on the floor and crouched down, starting to sift through it, trying to find a clean pair of boxers. While searching, he saw something dark and fast moving in the corner of his eye, and when he turned to look at it, he yelped, falling back.

“Aleks! Help!” he yelled, scrambling back and kicking off his towel in the process, while the spider on his floor stood still, undisturbed. Fast footsteps approached his door, and Aleks entered with a panicked look on his face.

“Are you okay? What- oh.” He cut himself off when he noticed Spidarius barely a few feet away from Eddie, and he couldn’t help but laugh as he took in his boyfriend’s appearance, sitting naked on the floor with a terrified look on his face.

Eddie glared at him. “Don’t laugh! Aleks, please!” Aleks just shook his head before walking up to his pet, picking him up from the floor.

“Dude, put some clothes on,” he said, and he was amused at the blush on his boyfriend’s face as he grabbed the towel to cover himself up, not that it was anything Aleks hadn’t already seen before. Aleks walked away to the sound of Eddie yelling a quick “Thanks! Love you!” at his back, and that was all he needed to hear.

Even though his boyfriends hated spiders, Aleks knew that they respected his love for the spooky critters, and they would never tell him to get rid of Spidarius. So Aleks was always there to save them from his wandering pet, and he always would be.


End file.
